go_with_the_flowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie Jennings
Cassandra '“'Sadie” Hazel Jennings is a main character on Go With the Flow. She is the younger middle, in other words fourth, child in the Jennings family, she is also the middle girl. She is a spunky and sassy little girl. Her parents are Kate and Rick Jennings, and her siblings are Matt, Lexi, Eli, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. Sadie is portrayed by Zoey Miller. Personality Sadie may be the smallest of the Older Kids’ group, but she makes up for it in intelligence and creativity. She looks up to her sister, Lexi, however she feels compelled to act out for attention. She wants to be noticed like Eli because they are both the middle kids. Her mom and Lexi have both said that she is a handful. She is spunky, sassy, and bold. Sadie has a fun personality. She is small, but she is powerful, and she usually has a good intention in mind. She likes to scheme with Eli. Biography Adventures in Jennings-sitting In this episode, Sadie is babysat by her older siblings, Matt and Lexi, she and her brother, Eli, quickly realize that their siblings probably forgot about them, and start scheming ways to get attention. Pawn Shop, Gone Shop In this episode, Sadie, along with Lexi, Matt, and Eli, sell their mom’s favorite jewelry to a pawn shop for money thinking that when they get their allowance on Saturday, they can buy the jewelry back. However, they are 5 minutes too late buying the jewelry back, and the worker at the pawn shop that sells it is fired before they get there. Movie Mayhem In this episode, Sadie really wants to see a PG-13 movie, so Lexi, Matt, and Eli try to help her sneak into it. But in order to do that, they have to sneak her in past the ticket people, past the snack stand people, and keep her out of their dad’s sight the entire time. Physical Appearance Sadie has brown hair and brown eyes like her siblings and father. She has the second longest hair in her siblings. Until the episode Roped In, Sadie is probably 4’7” since she and Eli state that she is “finally 56 inches” which means that she was 4’8” then. She wears her hair in many different styles before. She wears cute clothes, she usually wears leggings or jeggings in the colder temperatures. She never wears other kinds of pants or baggy shorts, and only wears sneakers if she has to. Family Eli Jennings Main article: Eli and Sadie Eli is Sadie’s older brother, and also her best friend, they tease each other a little sometimes, but at the end of the day, they care deeply about each other and always work together to solve problems. They like to scheme and make mischief together, and they both understand how the other feels about being a middle kid. Unlike the rest of their siblings, Eli and Sadie get along and work together very well. Their biggest fight was in Roped In. Lexi Jennings Main article: Lexi and Sadie Lexi is Sadie’s older sister, they interact and hang out with each other very often. They share a room, and seem to get along pretty well. Lexi thought she was Sadie’s favorite sibling (however she isn’t). Sadie has turned to Lexi for help before like when she wasn’t sure if Grace would like her. In Sleepless in Stonebrook, Lexi invited Sadie to her secret activity, “Lexi at Night,” after everyone went to bed. When Eli and Sadie fought in Roped In, she made Lexi her new best friend. They have a good sisterly bond. Matt Jennings Main article: Matt and Sadie Matt is Sadie’s oldest brother, they don’t hang out very much, unless they’re with Lexi and/or Eli. They have been seen getting along before. They have also teased each other before, and they really don’t have much in common. Sadie thinks that Matt is not very bright, and Matt thinks Sadie is kind of a trouble maker. At the beginning of Movie Mayhem, Sadie was implied to have taught Olivia that the opposite of smart is Matt. Olivia Jennings Olivia is Sadie’s younger sister, they don’t usually hang out, and don’t always interact in most episodes. Sadie has been seen jealous of Olivia for now officially being the youngest and “cutest” little girl in the family. When they do interact in episodes, they don’t always get along, and Sadie often wants to make Olivia and Noah the victim of her schemes since she still doesn’t like that they’re the new babies of the family. Noah Jennings Noah is Sadie’s baby brother, they have little to no interaction in most episodes, however Sadie has been seen to be jealous of him since he’s now the “cute one” of them, being the baby and all. When he could’t talk, Sadie said she likes that he’s quiet, and that's where is stops. Sadie often wants to make Olivia and Noah the victim of her schemes since she still doesn’t like that they’re the new babies of the family. Kate Jennings Kate is Sadie’s mother, she loves her mom but she gets upset when Kate forgets about her and Eli. Kate cares about her middle daughter. Sadie, like her older siblings, seems to think that Kate is overprotective and trying to be cool. Kate is not as easily manipulated as Rick, but Sadie can still make it work when she wants to. Rick Jennings Rick is Sadie’s father, apparently before Olivia was born, Sadie could get Rick to do whatever she wanted by using her cuteness to manipulate him. Sadie loves her dad, but she has seemed to think he is somewhat uncool before. They still have a good relationship with each other, seen in many episodes. Friends Grace Grace is Sadie’s older friend, she came over to the Jennings’ house for a play date with Sadie and Eli. Sadie asked Lexi for advice on what to do when an older, more popular girl wants to hang out with you and your brother even though you’re barely in 5th grade. Grace ended up liking hanging out with Eli and Sadie. Maisie, Naya, and Thea Maisie, Naya, and Thea are the girls who are in Sadie’s ballet class, she is closer with Maisie than she is with Naya or Thea because Naya and Thea are best friends who hang out with each other. When they realized that Sadie was feeling left out because of Jess, they all tried to make her feel more included. Romances Justin Carter Justin is a boy that Sadie had a crush on in Dance Dance Revelation, he was her first crush. She wanted to ask him to the school dance, Sadie’s brother, Eli, wanted to ask Justin’s sister, Jeanine Carter. The two worked together to ask their crushes to the dance, and they ended up having a great time there. Trivia * Sadie was the youngest for five years before Olivia was born. * She turns 10 in Sadie’s Birthday. * In Movie Mayhem Sadie’s full name is revealed to be “Cassandra Hazel Jennings”. **This means that “Sadie” is short for “Cassandra”. **Her middle name, Hazel, comes from her maternal grandmother. * She is the queen of Hide and Seek in her family. (“Secret Party”) * Sadie is one of the six main characters that goes by a nickname. * She kept in touch with her aunt, and godmother, Lula during the long period where they didn’t see each other. (“All Sisters Fight”) * Sadie likes musical theater. (“Does Annie-body Care About Us?”) * She takes ballet classes, and some of her family did not know this. (“The Fifth Wheel”) * Sadie applied early admission to Kindergarten since she was born two weeks after the deadline. (“Movie Mayhem”) * Her zodiac sign is Virgo. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Students Category:Jennings Girls Category:Characters with Nicknames